1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wireless digital communication technology and, more specifically, to an approach for extended battery life network nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wireless mesh network includes a plurality of nodes, each incorporating a digital radio transceiver. A given node may transmit payload data to one or more other nodes via the digital radio transceiver. The node may originate the payload data or forward the payload data on behalf of a different node. Similarly, a given node may receive the payload data from a different node to be processed or forwarded by the node. The wireless mesh network may include an arbitrary number of nodes and may include certain access points, configured to bridge data communications within the mesh network to a related service system, such as a wire line or optical communications network.
In a network that is typically represented by a utility network, the distribution part of the network may include a plurality of nodes located at end-pint utility meters with a smaller number of nodes acting as relays, and one or more Gateways providing egress to these end-point nodes. The utility network may also consist of the infrastructure part (substations, feeder stations, transformer locations, generation facilities) that is populated with monitoring and control sensors. These devices may also be part of the utility network that may be directly connected to the utility server via WAN or connected to the utility server via Gateways in the wireless network. The routing algorithm may be structured in such a fashion that these infrastructure nodes, and any selected distribution end-point nodes can establish bi-directional connectivity with minimal latency and via the fastest path. In some embodiments, these infrastructure nodes and select end-point nodes can have multi-egress capability to increase network reliability.
In traditional power distribution systems, Faulted Circuit Indicators (FCIs) have been used so as to detect faults in power distribution systems. FCIs that are further equipped with networking functionality have also been implemented in distribution automation systems so as to operate as nodes of a mesh network. Because of this increased functionality, battery backups have been implemented in FCIs. But because power failures may last longer than the battery life of each of the FCIs, the mesh network may develop significant problems upon drainage of the FCIs. For example, where the battery backup for a network-enabled FCI is approximately two hours, the network, or part of the network, may fail after two hours.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a mesh network that can operate for an extended period of time after the occurrence of a power failure.